Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 6 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 40 }{ 10 } $
Solution: $ = 9 - 6 \times 3 + 4 $ $ = 9 - 18 + 4 $ $ = -9 + 4 $ $ = -5 $